Timeless
by Jeziabella
Summary: A Hunger Games retelling of Cinderella. Katniss is living with her rotton Stepmother and stepsisters and is always working for them. When news arrives of a royal ball with Prince Peeta, she is dying to go. When Peeta first meets Katniss, he is intrigued and want to know much, much more about her. Is Katniss and Peeta's love doomed forever? Or will they both live happily ever after?
1. Invitation

**Hi. Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. School's been tought, anyway, here's a new story of mine. Enjoy.**

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far, away, of the name Panem, there lived a young girl of the named Katniss. Katniss lived in the twelfth city of Panem. She lived with her mother, her father, and her sister Prim. When Katniss was nine, her mother died of the Black Death. She, her father and Prim mourned many days and nights. It was when Katniss had just turned ten that her father remarried. He'd met a beautiful woman named Alma Coin, along with her two daughters, Clove and Glimmer. When Katniss turned eleven, her father died in a mining accident, leaving Alma to care for the four children. Katniss thought she could never be unhappier. Katniss was proved wrong. When she turned twelve, her sister Prim killed herself, she could no longer bare the heartbreak of her parents' deaths, and the hatred of her stepmother and sisters. Katniss was left by herself, with the three wicked women. Katniss, having no one, was forced to tend the three wicked women at their every whim. She longed for the day she turned eighteen, then, and only then will she be able to leave the wicked women. Each day, she became ragged and sorrowful. Her stepmother never let her rest. Doing mountains of chores, while her stepmother and stepsisters slept away for a beautiful new day. Katniss, still living in the same house her father built, was now forced to take residence in her attic upon her stepsisters' will. Sometimes, when the air is still, and the stars cover the sky, Katniss would wish upon a star. _Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, make my dreams come true. I want to live in a castle, with a prince for a husband and servants to tend to me. I want to sleep in the coziest bed with my husband, and wake up to waffles and juice waiting for me. Please, take me away from this evil place. I want to live like royalty. _

_Four years later..._

"KATNISS, WHERE'S MY HOT CHOCOLATE AND COOKIES?!" Glimmer yells. I walk to the oven and check on the cookies. They're not even halfway done. I sigh. Four years with the three of them.

"THEIR NOT EVEN HALFWAY DONE, GLIMMER!" I yell back. What I wouldn't give to push her down the well. I still have to give Clove her soup and tea. She contracted the flu about a week ago. When Stepmother told me, I was secretly happy. That night, I'd prayed to God begging for forgiveness. It's like the three of them _try _to make my life miserable. "KATNISS, WHERE'S MY LAUNDRY?!" stepmother yells. Oh shit! I forgot about the laundry. I run downstairs into the basement where the clothes sit in the basket and neatly folded. I carry the basket on my right shoulder while I run upstairs. I put it down so I can grab Clove's tea and soup. Just when I start walking up the stairs, the alarm goes off for Glimmer's cookies. I run back downstairs and put the basket on the floor and put Clove's tray on the counter top. I put on my gloves and take the tray out of the oven. I open the cabinet and pull out Glimmer's tray. I slide the cookies on the tray and… oh crap! I forgot about the hot chocolate! I put on some water to heat up and prepare my stepsisters' trays. I hear the machine 'click' and pour the hot water into a cup. I grab the powder and pour it in, mixing it well. I put the cup on the tray and carry the three items upstairs. My first stop is Glimmer. I put the basket down so I can open her door. I tend to make these trips short. Walk in, give them their items, then walk out. I hand Glimmer her tray and walk out. Next is Clove. I open her door and walk in. Because she is sick, I can't just walk out. I have to take her temperature, apply a cold compress to cool her down, and fluff her pillow. Once I'm done with Clove, I only have my stepmother to deal with. I open her door and hand her, her basket. She bids me her goodbye and I shut the door. I walk back downstairs to clean up. I untie my apron and hang it. Just as I'm about to clean the counter top, I hear a knock on the door. I walk over to the door and open it. I find a well dressed man staring at me. "Ahem. Are you a member of the Everdeen household, malady?" The man asks. "Y-yes," I stutter. He reaches into his bag to retrieve something. He straitens up and projects his voice. "In honor of our King's son, Prince Peeta's sixteenth birthday, Katniss Everdeen, Glimmer Everdeen, and Clove Everdeen, along with every other girl in the Kingdom, are here by invited to a royal ball celebrating our Prince's upcoming revolution, on June 27th. There, the Prince will find his future bride," when he finishes, he hands me a card with my sisters and I's names on it. He bows respectively and goes on his merry way. I stare at the card. June 27th is in two weeks. I run upstairs to tell my stepsisters and stepmother the news. I run up to my stepmother's door and knock. When she says 'come in' I tell her. "Stepmother, the King is having a royal ball for Prince Peeta. Glimmer, Clove and I are invited," I say. I wait for her to speak. She gets out of bed and strolls into my stepsisters' rooms. All I hear is screaming and 'Oh my god the Prince'. I cover my ears to protect myself from their earth shattering cries. I myself am a little excited to be attending a royal ball with the Prince. I hear he has hair as golden as the sun, and eyes blue as sapphire. Just imagining him gives me Goosebumps. However, one question still remains…

How will I make it two weeks without killing Glimmer and Clove?

**So? What do you think of the first chapter? Should I continue or not?**


	2. A song, a dress, a dream

_Chapter two: A song, a dress, a dream_

The royal ball is in less than two days, and with each minute that passes by, my heart pounds harder. Stepmother took Glimmer, Clove, and I to the tailors the other day to get fitted. I do every chore I can possibly do in this house, anything to pass the time. The tailor, Effie, should be coming today to give us our dresses. I am shaking with excitement. Effie and I are close friends so she knows who I am, what my style is, and how to make me look beautiful. I hear a knock on the door and race down the stairs and open the door to see Effie with three dresses in her hands. Before I can say anything, Clove and Glimmer run down and push me out of the way, grabbing the dresses out of Effie's grip. They lay the dresses on the newly cleaned table, _thanks to me_. "The see-through pink dress is for Glimmer, the salmon colored one is for Clove," says Effie.

Clove and Glimmer take their dresses and run back to their rooms. There is one dress sitting on the table. Mine. Its a beautiful off the shoulder red dress. I run over and give Effie a hug. "You my child, will be the most beautiful girl in all of Panem," she says. She gives me a note before leaving for her store. It's just a list of what to do to preserve the dresses. Hand wash it, and leave it out in the sun. I walk up to my room (the attic), and hang my dress on a rack. Everything is perfect. I jump on my bed and scream in my pillow for joy. Prince Peeta will love me at first sight. I remind myself to repay Effie for my beautiful dress. I start singing in pure happiness.

_ "A dream is a wish, your heart makes, when your fast asleep._

_in dreams you will lose, your heartaches whatever you wish for, you keep. Have faith in your dreams,_

_and someday, your rainbow will come smiling through._

_No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing_

_the dream that you wish, will come true."_

My dreams really have come true. Well, not yet, but I'm close. I feel like dancing around. I haven't felt this happy since... them. Today, I'm so happy, not even stepmother, Glimmer, and Clove can ruin it. Less than two days. I've never felt this happy. "KATNISS! BRING ME MY CORSET!" Glimmer yells. I run into the basement to fetch her corset from the clothing rack and bring it to her. When I open tufted room, Glimmer is drying her hair. I put her corset on her bed and head for the door. "Not so fast, Kitty Kat. I need your help with my corset and brushing my hair," she says. I sigh, knowing Glimmer, she will torment me to no ends. Glimmer drops her robe showing off her naked body, while I untie her corset for her to put on. Before she does, she grabs her new dress. I guess she wants to try it on she is absolutely, IN LOVE with it. She snatches the corset right out of my hands and slips it on. He puts her hair up so I can tie the strings without tangling her hair. I tie it so tight, I don't think Glimmer can breathe.

"Perfect," she says. How she isn't bothered by the tightness never ceases to bewilder me. She grabs her dress and slips it on over the corset and calls me over to tie it. "Can you believe that in less than two days, Prince Peeta will be in love with me?" Glimmer asks. I nod, but I highly doubt Peeta will fall for her, or Clove for that matter. She sits on her chair as I brush her hair. Her golden locks untangle from their bond with each stroke of the brush. If I am being honest, Glimmer is very beautiful, but only on the outside. She's a spoiled brat who won't do anything for herself. Although, Peeta could be the same. Glimmer is far from royalty, along with Clove, but they refuse to do anything. Peeta has had people waiting on him hand and foot his whole life.

Maybe he isn't what people say he is. If he is anything like Glimmer, or Clove, they can have him. I finish brushing Glimmer's hair and she shoves me out the door. How rude. I walk to the end of the hallway and look at the time on the grandfather clock. It's a quarter past three. Time is my worst enemy, yet my savior. My enemy because the day of the ball is still far away, my savior because it saves me from stepmother's need of her midnight cleaning. It's strange why she calls it her midnight cleaning, when she has me clean at half past ten.

Since it's Thursday afternoon, I don't have many chores left to do. I'd been working extra hard, so I can finish before the royal ball. Oh how I want time to skip a day.

* * *

When I wake up the morning of the ball, I jump out of bed and start singing. After a few verses, I realize the birds are copying me. Father always said I had a beautiful voice. The ball isn't until eight, so I still have a while to go, but my insides are jumping for joy. I only have seven more hours. How bad can it be?

"KATNISS!" Glimmer, Clove , and Stepmother yell. Why do I even ask?

* * *

**Sorry this is such a short chapter. I basically have the chapter of the ball ready, but I just needed to set the started a little more,. Bare with me please, trust me, the third chapter will be amazing. **


End file.
